


Their Requiem*

by Avamarie



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avamarie/pseuds/Avamarie
Summary: My friend, DigitalKiss, has asked me to write her a couple of late night drabbles pretraining to the ever-excited ninja, Yuffie and the brooding gun-slinger, Vincent. I've decided that there's not enough Yuffientine works on here, so i'm adding to the pile!





	1. Shinra Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalKiss/gifts).



She shifts, heels digging into the loose dirt of the damp crypt he often calls home. Her gaze bores into the slick surface of the coffin he spends his nights in. “C’mon, Vinny, quit moping already, there’s no reason to be so emo. Get your vampire ass out here already.” for all her insistent prattling the lid doesn’t so much as move, though, she didn’t miss that soft, almost inaudible scoff that echoes hollowly through the expanse of the room. 

That’s just like him to ignore her when she’s trying so hard to get the lug moving! 

Yuffie makes a ploy of stomping her way over and dropping down onto the lid with an excessive thud. She makes quick work in pulling her legs up so that she can comfortably cross her legs and proverbially slump into her newly acquired perch. 

“It’s her anniversary, we can’t be late.” Yuffie pointedly reminds as her knuckles rasp against the wood underneath. Another minute passes in which the only response he gives her is that of another long, burdened sigh. 

In her wait, she thinks of the future of their friendship. Wonders what will become of him once the years have stretched into decades and her body’s given out. Will he once against shut himself away from the world, lock himself back in this god forsaken crypt and wither into nothingness in a means of penance. 

Or will he have let himself heal enough that, even when their friends have passed, that when she’s gone, he’ll be able to stand on his own and once again reach out into the world to discover friendship and company anew?

For Levithan's sake, she hopes so. 

“Yuffie.” 

She starts with a jolt, wide eyes snapping up to meet his. When had he moved both the lid and herself? Yuffie blinks owlishly for a second, before quickly warping the melancholy seated on her features into a farce of glee. “Hey, you’re up, let's go. Cloud’s waiting on us.” 

“Right.” Vincent echoes back without much reflection, he’s already in the process of clipping one of his guns into the holster on his belt. 

“We're supposed to bring the flowers, you know. The white one’s she liked so much.” 

He pauses, his gaze sweeping over to the small ninja. He doesn’t miss the pearls of moisture collected at the corner of her eyes, but he presumes they’ve arisen for Aeris, and so, he leaves it with that. With Yuffie sniffling and swallowing an emotion he’s inexperienced with, as they clamour out of the depths of Shinra Manor and make their way to rendezvous with the remainder of the group.


	2. I'm Fine.

Sometimes, she wondered who, between the two of them had the worse luck. There’s a deep ache throbbing from the point at her side where the fingertips of his gauntlet press in. Rendering already tender flesh bloody. She’s got her teeth set on edge, digging into her bottom lip as she lets him pull her up over the lip of the cliff. 

Yuffie’s hand stings where she grips into the blade of her shuriken, hefting it over her head, and aiming it so that it whizzes past the peak of his nose. There’s a sense of accomplishment stemming through her chest with the sound that reverberates from its blades as it flies, but as it embeds itself into her target’s back, just left of his spine she finds herself hissing rather than basking. 

“Yuffie, stop for two seconds.” 

His words echo like a far off dream. Dredged deep beneath a layer of fevered fog. Two seconds? What if they didn’t have two seconds? “We gotta move.” She rasps out instead as she clings to his arm, and kicks furiously at the cliff’s edge for purchase, if not for the reason of getting him to finish pulling her up, then for a reprieve of those claws digging into the curve of her hipbone. 

With a grunt, he gets her back onto stable ground, and where his claws had dug deep now shift and press flat over the inflicted punctures stemmed from her rescue. “You’re bleeding.” Comes Vincent’s concern, albeit wrapped and presented in a level, almost monotone inflection. 

Honestly, she’d wonder if he wasn’t actually a machine underneath it all if she hadn’t known him for so long. “I’m fine.” Yuffie returns not a second later, her hands fleeting to her side to lightly bat at his until he withdraws. She doesn’t even flinch as she prods at the wound, glad to find that it’s already started to heal. 

Thanks to what little power she had inherited from the demon on her father’s side. 

Yuffie glances back to Vincent and grins as if to express that she really was alright. It’s wasted because instead of seeing that impassive, uninterested glower, she’s met with a face full of leather straps and red cloak as he pushes her down into the dirt. The pained grunt that’s breathed into the hollow of her ear freezes her in place. 

She’s drenched anew as blood splatters over the exposed skin of her legs and stomach. Yuffie reels from the shock, but presses her hands into his sides, grasping onto his weight as she struggles ( why was he so damn heavy!? ) to push him up enough so that she can wiggle out from underneath him. 

Light catches her eyes, gleaming off of the blade of her own shrunken, and her stomach drops. Those bastards had impaled him with her own weapon! 

She scrambles forward on her knees, she’s angry, so very angry and as she lunges up onto her feet, deft fingers fishing out a few hidden kunai from her person. She wastes no time in felling the asshole who had thought lingering around was a good idea. 

Maybe he had thought he could take her? Poor mistake. 

She watches in cold disdain as his body slumps to the ground, defeated before turning back to her partner. Knees hitting the ground at his flank. “This is gonna hurt.” she breathes a warning before rightfully pulling the blade from his back. 

An endeavor she would have never done if it had been anyone else, but she knows Vincent will heal with time. Like her, but at an accelerated rate. Still, it doesn’t stop her from retrieving a potion and haphazardly pouring its contents over the gaping wound. 

“You shouldn’t have wasted that, I’m fine.” He assures as he moves to sit now that the weapon’s been removed, but still, she smiles because his flesh has already started to knit itself back together. 

“Yeah, well, you’re welcome.” She all but grins back, her hands moving to address her own, now mostly healed injury. 

It’s slow, but their gazes shift from one another to the carnage spread out before them. She can see the way his chest swells with a breath and she unconsciously mimics him. 

“Thanks.” They breathe out in unison, though their gazes never waiver from the sight before them.


End file.
